Netherlands Arc (2001)
is an anime-filler arc during the Road to Victory part of Captain Tsubasa (2001 TV series) (episodes 37 to 42). History The Netherlands Arc has in turn some elements of the Captain Tsubasa: Saikyo no Teki! Holanda Youth (1994 film) -the prelude of the Battle of World Youth-, despite ocurring during the Road to 2002 saga in the anime adaptation. Prior to the Friendlies match In the run-up to the friendly match, Barneveld learns that the Japanese representative Katagiri wants to play with the same squad that won the International Jr. Youth Tournament in France four years ago, and he decides to nominate said team to be their opponents in the following match. Nevertheless, he goes to Japan by hand to get a picture of the Golden Age players. Impressed by the fighting spirit of the Japanese squad, he changes his mind and finally sets up his best team, calling Katagiri to arrange all details. Friendlies match The French coach Louvois accepts to be Head coach of Japan national team by having only Golden Age members, after a formal request of Munemasa Katagiri to the JFA in order to break the Dutch Wall and aid Japan be a proper World class opponent. When the young Japan national team despite a late backlog proves to have a great morale and the last minute to achieve a 1-1 draw, Barneveld certifies to the JFA his highest respect and prophesies the Japan team's huge potential for the 2002 World Cup. After the Friendlies match For the purpose of strengthening Japan, Tsubasa Ozora trains in Hawaii with Team Tsubasa and medical advisor, Professor Ariga, while having a break from FC Cataluna. Kojiro Hyuga also asks for permission from Piamonte FC and trains to defeat his left leg lack of equilibrium. Results 'Netherlands Arc (2001 anime)' Friendly matches * Δ Japan 1 - 1 Netherlands Δ (aet)Final score unknown Gallery |-|2001= Fukushima J-Village (2001).jpg|Fukushima J-Village J-Village ep39 (2001) 1.jpg|Genzo, Misugi, Kojiro J-Village ep39 (2001) 2.jpg|Tsubasa, Kisugi, Takeshi Shingo Aoi01.jpg|Aoi introduced to J-Village J-Village ep39 (2001) 3.jpg|Matsuyama teasing Ishizaki Luvois ep39 (2001) 1.jpg|Coach Louvois Tiger Shot ep39 (2001).jpg|Tiger Shot Wakashimazu ep39 (2001) 2.png|Wakashimazu stopping the Tiger Shot |-|2001 (2)= Shingo Aoi.jpg|Aoi (J-Village) Luvois ep39 (2001) 2.jpg|Louvois & Wakashimazu Luvois ep39 (2001) 3.jpg|Louvois & Wakashimazu J-Village ep39 (2001) 4.jpg|Wakashimazu & Aoi Wakashimazu ep39 (2001) 1.png|Wakashimazu Ishizaki ep39 (2001).png|Ishizaki smiling Tsubasa Ishizaki Izawa Misaki ep39 (2001) 1.png|J-Village training Ishizaki Izawa ep39 (2001).png|Izawa, Ishizaki Drive Shot ep39 (2001).jpg|Drive Shot Morisaki_ep39_(2001)_1.jpg|Morisaki Netherlands ep40 (2001) 4.jpg|Netherlands & Japan Japan ep40 (2001) 1.jpg|Japan (2001 anime) Netherlands ep40 (2001) 0.jpg|Netherlands (2001 anime) Netherlands ep40 (2001) 5.jpg|Gustav Netherlands ep40 (2001) 6.jpg|Tsubasa talking to Potter Overus Bullet Shot ep40 (2001).jpg|Albert Potter Bullet Shot Netherlands coach ep40 (2001).jpg|Coach Barneveld |-|2001 (3)= Willemvskojiro.jpg|Willem vs Kojiro Kojiro Tiger Shot ep40 (2001).jpg|Tiger Shot Vlcsnap-00010.png|Gustav Netherlands ep41 (2001) 1.jpg Var Len Fort Netherlands (2001) 1.jpg|Var Len Fort Gustav ep40 (2001) 1.jpg|Gustav's real height Willem Arminius.jpg|Willem Willem Arminius01.jpg|Willem Willem Arminius02.jpg Willem Arminius03.jpg Overus ep41 (2001) 1.jpg|Potter Luikal ep41 (2001) 1.jpg|Luikal Overus Luikal ep41 (2001) 1.jpg|Potter/Luikal combi Overus Luikal ep41 (2001) 2.jpg|Potter/Luikal stopped by Misugi's Offside Trap Gustav ep41 (2001) 1.jpg|Gustav vs Flying Drive Shot |-|2001 (4)= Luikal Overus Misugi ep41 (2001).jpg|Shaking hands Japan ep42 (2001) 1.jpg|Japan (2001 anime) ties Ryo.jpg|Ishizaki tries to cheer the team up Louvois ep42 (2001) 1.jpg|Louvois talks to the team Japan ep42 (2001) 2.jpg Japan ep42 (2001) 3.jpg|Louvois expecting future results from the team Japan ep42 (2001) 4.jpg Barneveld (2001) 3.jpg|Barneveld with Japan's coaches Louvois Katagiri ep42 (2001) 1.jpg|Louvois & Katagiri Louvois Katagiri ep42 (2001) 2.jpg|Louvois saying goodbye Notes Category:Anime original stories